


Reasons to kiss

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Prompts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: (Part 1 of Spinearl prompts)Spinel and pink pearl kiss for the first time. Spinel has reasons.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Reasons to kiss

Spinel laid in bed. She was tired as she had stayed up all night on her phone watching anything google could offer. She rubbed her eyes when the lights suddenly flicked on. She yawned. Peaking across the room she saw her assistant, Pink Pearl. She still had a growing hatred for the fact her family had hired someone from her school, but she was growing out of it. She stretched her arms out, and immediately shut her eyes again. 

"You are not skipping school again." Pink's tone was authoritative. "Also yellow is making pancakes." Her tone had quickly slipped back to her sweet, song like voice.

Spinel sighed as she begrudgingly sat up. She moved across the room to her dresser and opened it. She pulled out a few items. She stared down into the unorganized mess of unfolded and folded clothing. She rolled her eyes and left the drawer open. She put on her outfit and joined Pink in the hallway. As they walked down the hall, Spinel ignored everything, but pink's soft voice. She turned to pink and looked at her. She looked around and then kissed Pink right on the lips. As she pulled away, she looked at Pink. 

Pink's face burst into the color red. She started to tremble. She covered her mouth as she weakly stumbled away from Spinel and fell to the ground. "I-I'm not allowed to do t-that the documents I signed...." she mumbled. 

Spinel kneeled down. "Don't worry no one saw, if they did I can protest." She held her hand out to pink.

Pink's mouth slowly curled into a smile and she laughed a bit. "Thank you." She took Spinel's hand and gave a slight tug as she stood up. 

Spinel smiled at her. "You're lip gloss tastes good." She walked down the hall and spun around. "I meant that!"

Pink paused for a second then laughed catching up to the silly teen. She sat across from her at the table as they watched Yellow flip pancakes into the air.


End file.
